The Blood Clan
by E.L. Ariase
Summary: Bella never thought anyone attractive; Edward never had, either. Bella had a better ending to her life; Edward didn't. Full Summary inside. Rated M for future chapters!


Hi! This is my first Edward & Bella Fan Fiction, so please be nice about it! :P

Fully Summary:

Bella Swan is a 226, including human years, year old virgin vampire with a soft heart that hasn't beat in over 200 years and a horrible image. Edward Cullen is a 107, including human years, year old virgin vampire with a brotherly attitude and a cold heart. Bella never thought anyone attractive; Edward never had, either. Bella had a better ending to her life; Edward didn't. Twenty years after Bella, Alice, and Rosalie created The Blood Clan and soon after added Jasper and Emmett, Edward wants to join them. What will happen between Bella and Edward? Rated M for future chapters.

**BPOV**

As I rubbed the moonstone on my choker between my thumb and index finger, Emmett, a tall, muscled man with dark hair, pouted like a lost puppy. "Aw," he whined immaturely, "come on! Not fair!" I simply ran my free hand through my red hair, barely shaking my head. "Totally is fair, Em," I threw back. The left corner of his mouth twitched; I could easily tell he was about to protest once again. Before he had his chance, I spoke again. "Once burning hell freezes over in the center of a volcano on the sun, it _won't_ be fair." I chewed on my bottom lip, scowling. Emmett frowned, staring at me intently. "Em," I began, "a deal is a deal. Hand it over." I held out my hand, waiting for him to react to my demand. He grumbled, a low, impatient sound in his chest, and dug into his pockets. I grinned victoriously as he slammed the hundred dollars in my hand. Quickly, I formed a fist aronud the money and shoved it into my own pocket. He had lost a bet against me involving how many shades of red lipstick there were. There had been about thirty. I had guessed twenty-eight, and he had guessed fifteen. I was closest, and we had decided that who ever is the closest is considered the winner.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Alice, a petite, seemingly fragile pixie like girl with spikey black hair, bounced into the cream colored living room. Her red lips and honey eyes glowed, and I couldn't help but return her smile and enthusiasm. "Hey, Ali." I greeted, slouching back into the velvet couch. She danced her way to the couch, plopping herself next to me in an instant. "Hey, Bella." She returned. "Yo!" Emmett boomed, clearly trying to be noticed. Alice ignored him, grasping onto my hands and forcing me to look at her. "Someone new," was all she had to say. I sighed, I had heard this before. Many people feared the The Blood Clan, which I had started along with Alice and another friend of ours, Rosalie. Soon after starting the Clan, Jasper and Emmett joined. We were all somewhat intimidating and people have heard of what we do to whomever displeases one or all of us - it wasn't good, either. It was all true, as well. A lot of people wanted to join so they wouldn't have the risk of being on our bad side. Most of whom tried to join for that reason actually did end up on our bad side.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Edward."

"When will I meet him?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, on the edge of the forest." I nodded. "Alright." As if on cue, Alice released my hands. She fell on her back on the sofa, and her legs rested on my lap. I tapped lightly on her ankle bone, and she giggled softly. It was a place that I had soon learned that was v_ery_ ticklish. I continued tapping it. The room was silent except for Alice's quiet giggles and protests. Rosalie was out, partying or in the woods. She was a beauty, with pale blond hair and honey eyes, just like the rest of us. She was also quite pale, and again, just like the rest of us. She varied from being a party lover to a nature lover; by her attitude before she had headed off, she was most likely at a party.

"What does he look like?" I blurted. We quite often got girls wishing to join us. Only one in a while was it a boy, and they were usually ugly. Alice glanced at me, her eyes narrowed, before answering smoothly. "He's already a vampire. Reads minds. He's pale, of course, being a vamp. Honey eyes, I guess he took up the vegetarian life style, too. Messy auburn hair. He's pretty hot. But not as much as my Jazzy!" After her brief description of the boy named Edward, I laughed at her comment about Jasper. Her and Jasper had been dating for quite some time now, as were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was not with Rosalie right now because he wasn't really in the party mood. I replayed Alice's summary of the boy named Edward. As I built him slowly in my mind, I cracked a smile - Alice may be right. He probably was hot. Maybe even a little sexy. I cringed at the thought involuntarily; I was one of those girls who never really cared about sex or looks, despite my image.

A few minutes went by without anyone speaking, then Emmett spoke up. "I'm bored!" Alice and I ignored him, given the exception of a 'whatever' and 'no one cares'. "I'm going to go out for a little while, guys." I said suddenly, sitting up. Alice lifted her legs for a moment before slamming them into the couch again after I had stood up. "Okay," they chorused lazily. Usually, we laid around if we weren't out or hunting.

I didn't bother to grab a coat, despite it being autumn, and walked outside. When I knew I was outside hearing range of Emmett and Alice, I let out what I had so badly wanted to say from the moment I heard his name.

"Edward."


End file.
